GreenPool
by JP-Rider
Summary: Hello, dudes! This summery may suck, but click on the title and be amazed by the story, of GREENPOOL! Contains BB/Rae, BB/Star, BB/Argent, BB/Jinx, BB/Zatanna, BB/Wondergirl, etc, etc, I'M CRAZY!
1. Epic Prologue Time!

I do not own anything, they belong to there respected owners.

Enjoy

###########

Prologue:

It all started on a dark and stormy night, or was it sunny? the Teen Titans, Jump City's beloved goody-goody two shoes; Robin, the jerky OCD leader trained by Batman(or Douche-Man, nicknamed by Booster Gold), Starfire, the beautiful innocent moe alien babe, Cyborg, the all-star meat-eating tin-man, Raven, the sexy gothic sorceress who wears a leotard for some reason, and yours truly, formerly known as BeastBoy!

[Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.]

Uuuhhh, what is it, inner thoughts?

[Why are you narrating the story and where's the narrator?]

Oh, you know, he's "tied up" for the moment.

(By "tied up" for the moment, you mean Locked him in the closet for a week and forgot to feed him.)

Shut up, my second inner thought. But please, can I narrate the story about my...ORIGIN TALE? *Dun dun dun!*

(You mean you want the readers to know about your tortured childhood? They've heard it on many other versions.)

No, not those torture fics where they make me a cannibal and peal my skin*gross, who writes that?*I'm talking about how I became a different, psychopathic, Anti-Hero that likes chicks and tofu chimichangas!

[Oh for the love of, fine. But make sure you put in some character P.O.V.s, you know, make the readers learn from other character's perspective.]

Fine...

Anyways, they're we were, facing off Slade in one of his top secret base that's like, in a gears factory (why would he live there?) Slade is plotting something big.

"Greetings Titans." He said with the most chilling voice that sounds like that ice cream man whispering your 10-year-old self ear 'Your hair smells like peaches' *Shudders*.

"All right Slade, what are you planning?!" Said our OCD leader, Robin. Slade looked at Boy Wonder, with a wicked stare that gives you nightmares. "Robin, why would I want to tell you my plan, if I can show it." He said, not good with grammar (I blame the writer).

Okay, so Mr. Herbert the Terminator press something from his gauntlet things and something rise from behind him. It seems to be a huge, 'effin, laser. It seems to be powered by...a rock?

Slade, who still looked at us with a sinister look, explains to us what it is, "This laser cannon is powered by a rare mineral that is not founded on Earth. Scientist has classified this rock as 'Andamantium', an indestructible metal that can be used as a power sourse to use the laser to destroy the Titans. But sinse I've never used it before, I'm going to test it on you." So Mr. Exposition press a button and used his Andamantium laser to shoot at us.

It was a long avoidence, like 20 minutes long. Robin tries to come up and beat up Slade, but Slade got the upper hand and kicked boy blunder in the stomach. Starfire and Raven, two gorgeous babes, tries to dismantle the laser, but the laser has guns and stuff packed in it and tries to shoot them back. Not even Cyborg's sonic cannon thing can faze the thing.

It was then, I came to the glory. It was a risky move, but the moment I saw the laser, pointing towards Raven, I knew I had to play hero. So I jumped in front of her as the beam from the laser zap me!

Before I knew it, I was in pain. As the electricity flows in through my body, I feel the pain in my bones, then my green flesh starts burning, and my whole body has been covered nothing but the black burns I received. And the most painful part, my bones hurts for some reason, like some silvery metal liquid starts flowing inside my body, and my mind starts going crazy!

Then, the world faded to black for the green machine.

"BeastBoy!" Raven yelled as she comes to me, trying to heal my burned wounds, but for some reason, it's not working on me! She was crying so much, the laser was covered in blackness and crushed to smithereens!

The Titans fall back, except Robin whose trying to chase down Slade, but he's already disappeared from the shadows. Jerk wonder then comes towards the rest of the Titans as they carry me to the T-car. But Robin looked displeased. "What happened?" He asked in a scary demanding tone.

"The laser was about to aim at me, but Beastboy jumped in and got blasted instead." A tear trickled down to her face and continues "He-he saved me. I don't know why, but I can't heal him."

"Take him to the sick bay" Robin commanded them "that stunt he pulled could've gotten himself killed."

Stunt? I just bust my ass to save her, and you call it a stunt? Raven feels appalled by Robin's statement. Why would on Earth would saving Raven be consider a stunt?

Raven defensively responded "But Beastboy risk his life to save me!" She pointed out. But Robin ignored her statement and countered "You could've shielded the laser, and Beastboy should know that you could've taken care of yourself." Robin gets on his R-cycle (I really want a moped, but Noooo, Robin thinks its a waste of money, jerk) and gives one of his boring lectures "I hope when Beastboy wakes up, he'll learn from his stupidity to not pull this stunt again."

Cyborg and Starfire were silent on the way home, as Raven holds on to my burned body and still tries to heal but fails for no reason. "Please wake up, Beastboy. Please..." She whispered.

But what happens then, will be something the Titans will never be the same.

###########

So what did ya think? Please type on the comment section below.

Next chapter, The Titans vs another villain, and Beastboy goes insane!


	2. Origin Story Time!

Guess whose baaaaaaacccckk? (cocks pistol at writer) now what do we say about our long awaited fans?

Writer: I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting, so here's the story of GREENPOOL.

Thank you, now the writer of this story, JP-Rider, does not owned Teen Titans and Deadpool, if he does, then their will be blood!

Enjoy ;)

/

Darkness, was all I see.

I remember the time I was in Africa, boy I missed the rains down there. I was just a jolly curious white boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, like those hasbeen twins, Zack and Cody. Anyway, I was wondering around the jungles of Africa.

"La la la la, I'm just running around the jungles of Africa, there's no way something extrodinary will happened to me like if some green monkey bit me, turning me into an abomination, and bad things will happened. Yep, nothing like this will never-"

And, surprise green monkey bit me in the neck! Ouch!

So I was bedridden until my daddy,(why did you eat my fries?) cured me of my illness. Since then, I started to have, jungle fever!

My skin turns green, my hair turned dark green, my teeth grew fangs, my eyes turned emerald, and that's what I've realized what I have become...

I've turned into Kermit! (Dun dun DUN!)

No, no, I've turned into a green wild child that can turned into different animals. Since then, my folks and I took on a boat trip. It was a nice, relaxing, short cruise, if its being driven by a suicidal helmsman and it was storming that night!

My mom told me to fly away out of the boat, and so I did. It was the last time I saw my parents, as they sinked to their deaths.

(Falls down on knees and raising his arms up in the air) "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After that tragic accident, I was sent to my legal guardian, my uncle Nicholas Gaultry, aka, the worst human dick sucker I have ever met.

He was my Dad's evil brother, you wouldn't believe the things he's done to me; Torture me, experimented me, cutting pieces of my flesh, locking me in the basement for 2 years, and forcing me to steal, and eat old ladies(it's true, I'm not making this up! This man is a monster. MONSTEEEERRR!).

When he finally decided to kill me, I've escaped from his mansion. Turns out, my Dad's freakin' rich, and Gaultry wants my inheritance. After I left that hell hole, I was then taken in by S.T.A.R. Labs (Gar: Why is it that most fanfic authors put another 'R' in S.T.A.R. labs?) and put through experiments. They were brutal man, surgeries, labeling, and don't forget constructing my DNA and put in some healing factor inside of me.

After I escaped from the lab, I was alone in Europe. I was an outcast, a lonely 10 year old, until I met the Doom Patrol!

That's right, I was adopted by the Doom Patrol as BeastBoy, the human petting zoo! I was traveling around the world with my new family: Steve Dayton, aka Mento, the by the book leader of the DP and my dad. Rita Dayton, aka Elasti-Woman (Not to be confused with the Incredibles), a actress who can grow into a giant woman, also my mom. Larry Trainor, aka Negative-Man, a bandaged mummy that can use his shadow to fight. And Cliff Steele, aka Robotman, a robot with a human brain, he's like the Thing of the Fantastic Four, but with a robot body.

We've fought the Brotherhood of Evil for years, but that's when I realized that every mission was supposed to be our last. It didn't work out on for me(see the two part episode: 'Homecoming'), so I've decided to flown the coop(hehe, get it cause I can turned into a bird and...shut up!) and decide to fly to Jump City.

When I lived through the streets of Jump, I saw an alien spacecraft crashed into the streets and...you know what, short version, the Titans are formed, we fight crime, and I steal the show! We fought Slade, I fell in love with Terra until she broke my heart, we defeat Brother Blood, destroy Trigon, and finally beat the Brotherhood of Evil!

Now, here I am, sleeping in the medical bay, all bandaged up from my burned skin. Eye opened my eyes later and finds Raven and Starfire, sleeping next to my medical bed. (Awwww)

I made some grunts, since only my eyes are visible, and caught the girls attention.

"BeastBoy!" Starfire shouted as she gave me a bone crushing hug(Ouch) while Raven stood there with what I'm guessing is either a smile or a frown? Damn girl is too difficult to read.

"Thank X'all your okay." Star cried out as she lets me go. "We've been here all night to await your 2 month coma."

All, that's nice- (record scratch) wait, 2 months!?

"2 months?" I yelled "What do you mean I was in a coma for 2 months? Did anything happened while I was in deep sleep?!"

Raven replied "Well, ever sinse that laser hit you, you were in a deep sleep. Then the world was invaded by Darksied's forces, until the justice league took care of them. Then Terra came back to see if your alright but I made sure she's not welcome here. After that, we've asked for some Honorary Titans help, like Herald, Jericho, Argent, and Pantha. Then my father tries to come back, but I sealed him away, so he won't return for another 30 centuries or so."

My jaws dropped about the sudden news Raven gave me. How in the actual hell did I missed all that? 2 months of eventful world crisis crossovers happening and I missed it?

(You were in a medical induced coma)

Shut up, inner thoughts.

(Hey, don't blame me, blame the writer that took so long to make this chapter.)

[Plus, we've been getting some raving reviews!]

(I know, who knew it could be this popular-)

Okay, can we get on with the story!

(Okay)

[Okay]

So anyway, Robin and Cyborg came to the medical bay to see me. My main man Cyborg was glad that I'm awake, Robin was glad too-

Wait a second...THAT'S NOT ROBIN!

"Yo, B!" Cyborg cried out, "So good to see you wake up! Man we thought the team would be brokened if you didn't woke up. Oh, by the way, this is the new Robin, our Robin retired the mantle and became Nightwing, don't worry though, he's still leader, which is why mini Robin here became this weeks replacement until you woke up. His name is Tim by the way."

"'Sup." Mini Robin only said.

Okay, I know the first Robin is Dick Grayson, but when I take a look at mini Robin, his hair wasn't all spikey and stiff, it was like that new Justin Beiber hairdoo.

Meanwhile, Cyborg checked on my health ratings and told me "Well, with what the scanners showed, you should be in perfect health. Pretty soon, you should be out in the field in no time." But suddenly, the Titan's alarm went on, as my friends rushed out of the door.

Well, Raven stops for a moment and said in monotone "Get well, soon." As she storms out of the med bay room. Leaving me all alone to watch the TV installed in the room.

I'm trying to see the events that transpired, and i thought to myself, maybe it's time for a change. I've been replaying my origin story in my head, and I know what should I do.

So, I got out of the medical bay bed, rushed into my room, and decided to change my costume, but not that red suit with white lines, no, I need something more edgy.

/

Adonis is at it again, this time, he's as insane as ever. Nightwing, Cyborg, Mini Robin, Starfire, and Raven were no match for this arrogant jackass.

Okay, lets start at the beginning. You see, the Titans(excluding moi) located Adonis in a abandoned gym. There, they've encounter Adonis and he holds two containers inside.

"Ah, if it isn't the wimps." Adonis arrogantly said "Before we fight, Titans, lets make a wager. If you beat me, I'll released these two girls in the containers." He opens the glass of the containers which reveals Jinx and Argent, whom were pretty beaten up and knocked out, also wearing power nullifying collars "But if you lose, your going to have to give up Starfire and Raven."

"Like hell we're going to agree!" Nightwing shouts as he throws his bow staff at Adonis, but the armored brute grabbed his staff and use it against Nightwing.

Soon, the Titans went in to finish Adonis off, but to no success, they were all totally beaten.

(cough*cop-out egotist*cough)

STOP TALKING!

Adonis mockingly laugh as he swung Raven over his shoulder and drags Starfire from the floor "Ha! You losers are so weak, even without your green sprout. Once I'm away with these ladies, my harem will be complete when I get my hands on the other Titan's girls!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Before he placed Starfire in the containment pod, Adonis, the girls, and the Titans looked at the door of the gym and saw someone that puzzled him.

I was wears a green mask that covers my face with white lens with black circles around. I wears a green suit with black on the shoulder, which is all over in the sides that stops to my thighs, with green in the middle. I also have a backpack that carries the twin swords I've "founded" in Robin's (Nightwing's) room. I'm also wearing Rob's utility belt and spray painted green with a logo of me with a toothy grin.

The Titans knew who I was the moment they see the shape of the mask,(it's the ears). Cyborg and Mini Robin were confused about why am I up and alive, while Nightwing just scowl because I took his swords and utility belt.

"Hello, Donny!" I greetly yelled, which caused the knocked out girls in the containment pods to wake up and saw me by surprise. "Why hello, ladies, glad to see your up! Hey Argent, how yo' been? Lookin' good after we fought against the Brotherhood. You two, Jinxy, looking perky there! I bet KF and Issac took care of you pretty good!" The girls blushed but realized what I said.

Adonis laughs as he saw Jinx's and Argent's expression "I guess the Titans didn't know that I've killed that annoying speedster and that hot-headed wimp!"

All the Titans gasp, they all know who Adonis was talking about. Kid Flash and HotSpot dead? No, it can't be right, it shouldn't be right!

Okay, now I'm angry, as I yelled "You killed KF and Isaac? You big, murderous, dickhead!" I grabbed the swords out from my back, and I dig into one of my pouches and insert a mix tape of the theme song of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! "It's showtime!" I called as I head straight towards my arch-nemesis, Adonis!

/

Aaaaaaannnnnnddd cliffhanger!

Sorry to end it like this folks, but next chapter will be epic!

Stay tuned for Me vs Adonis!

Writer: Please, can I go to the bathroo-

See ya next time! Hopefully no hiatus.

Also, check out his other stories like Beast Boy and the X-Men, Ghosts in Jump City, Garfield's Roommates and Rise of Danny Phantom.


End file.
